The application requests partial support for the G protein-coupled receptor kinases: From molecules to diseases meeting organized as a part of the Science Research Conference (SRC) program sponsored by Federation by American Societies for Experimental Biology (FASEB). G protein-coupled receptor kinases (GRK) are the key regulatory proteins determining the rate and extent of desensitization of G protein-coupled receptors (GPCR) and, consequently, impacting the intensity and duration of the GPCR signaling. They are also critical regulators of signaling pathways mediated through arrestin proteins as well as traditional heterotrimeric G proteins. Considering that GPCR dysregulation is a main contributor to many diseases and that GPCRs are the prime targets of clinically used drugs, GRKs emerge as important regulators of multiple physiological processes and potentially critical, although currently underappreciated, drug targets. The filed of GRK research has undergone considerable expansion in the past 10 years fueled by seminal discoveries of phosphorylation-independent functions of GRKs, GRK action at non- GPCR targets, and GRK roles in normal physiological and disease processes as well as drug effects. However, GRK research faces considerable challenges due to the unusual biochemical properties of GRKs as kinases and the lack of small molecules selectively targeting GRK isoforms. So far, researchers studying GRK-dependent regulation of cell signaling have communicated via publications and presented their research at large multi-focused meetings such as Annual Meeting of Society for Neuroscience, Endocrine Society meeting, Heart Association meeting, etc. However, GRK-specific subjects such as receptor specificity of GRK isoforms, mechanisms of GRK activation by GPCRs, regulation of GRK expression, degradation, subcellular targeting, as well as specific functions of GRKs in human disorders and therapies, have not been not adequately represented at such meetings. This meeting will bring together researches studying GRK biology from molecular as well as physiological and disease standpoint. All speakers will be encouraged to present unpublished cutting edge data in their talk to stimulate discussion. The meeting will also allow for communication between world leaders in GRK research with new investigators. The meeting format includes plenary sessions with presentations from established and young investigators, poster sessions, and Meet the expert session. Facilities and the meeting arrangement will provide ample opportunities for informal discussions among participants of all levels of experience coming from diverse backgrounds. In summary, the meeting will offer a unique forum for the open exchange of ideas that will benefit the scientific community and provide a strong momentum to move the field forward.